In the above technical field, non-patent literature 1 discloses a technique of solving a two-dimensional plane cramming problem by approximating graphics by an aggregate of squares using the NF (Next-Fit Algorithm) method and BLF (Bottom-Left-Fill) method. Patent literature 1 discloses a technique of combining and arranging a plurality of three-dimensional fabricating models by moving them on a work space in a three-dimensional printer.